Ode to Polyphemus
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Just a poem dedicated to the giant Cyclopes, Polyphemus. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Just a poem to Polyphemus. This is the only part of the Odyssey that I have done, and if you don't like it...tough!**_

**_I hope you enjoy this tale of woe...ha ha!_**

_**Ode to Polyphemus**_

** The Cyclopes, Polyphemus, was a sheperd on an isle,**

**he watched his sheep in sunshine and in rain.**

**Like all his Cyclopes brothers, her had just one center eye,**

**and like the rest, he'd very little brain.**

** The Cyclopes were all giants, each was taller then a house,**

**they never washed their feet and smelled quite vile.**

**They lived in caves and cooked themselves great pots of mutton stew,**

**but the thought of eating humans made them smile.**

** So just imagine when old Polyphemus came back home,**

**and found a dozen humans! He was jolly.**

**"We are the Greek heroes on our way from Troy." They said,**

**"Hello", he growled. "You chaps can call me Polly!"**

** The giant stretched a hand out, and he grabbed a human leg,**

**he lifted on man up and swung him 'round.**

**The man began to scream in fear, but not for very long,**

**for the giant smashed hishead against the ground.**

** Then Polyphemus raised the man and popped him in his mouth,**

**he smacked his lips, the cave rang with his laughter.**

**Next he grabbed a second man and held him in his fist,**

**"Your friend was nice, so i'll have you for afters."**

** Next morning, giant Polly woke. He stretched and said, **

**"Hello!**

**I think i'll have my breakfast in bed!"**

**He swept a mighty hand around the cave and grabbed a man.**

** He raised him up, and dropped him on the head.**

**After breakfast Polyphemus rolled away the stone, ****and led his sheep out for a grassy munch.**

**He put the boulder firmly back and trapped the men inside,**

**he'd come and eat another two for lunch.**

** The men turned to their leader, great Odysseus was his name,**

**and begged him, "Boss! Please come up with a plan!**

**If we doin't get away from here, we'll all be dead and gine.**

**He'll eat us, every single man."**

** Odysseus was a clever chap, and great at making plans,**

**he'd saved his men already on this trip.**

**They took a mighty tree trunk that was lying in the cave,**

**and carved it to a sharply pointed tip.**

** The Cyclopes ate two more men, then Odysseus said,**

**"Dear sir, we'd like to offer you some wine to drink."**

**The Cyclopes swallowed up a barrel in a single gulp,**

**and smacked his lips, "That's tasy stuff, I think!"**

** The Greeks passed another barrel to big Polyphemus,**

**and in no time at all that wine was gone.**

**At last he fell back, drunk and giggled, "Hey, what is your name?"**

**Odysseus said, "Dear sir, my name's No One!"**

** The giant mumbled, "Let me tell you. No One is my friend. **

**I like No One, No One is my pet.**

**When I eat these humans, i'll leave No One until last."**

**Odysseus said, "You'll eat no one, I bet."**

** As Polly slept, the Greeks picked up their tree trunk like a spear,**

**they heated it until the tip glowed white.**

**They raised it up and thrust it down into the giant's eye,**

**he woke to find he was as blind as night.**

** Then Polyphemus screamed with pain, and clutched at his lost eye.**

**His Cyclopes brothers on the isle came running,**

**they stood outside his boulder door and called to their big mate;**

**And that's where sly Odysseus' plan was cunning.**

** One Cyclopes cried, "Who's hurt you?" and of course the giant fool,**

**said, "No One's done it! No One's hurt my eye!**

**No One should be punished, and there's No One here to blame"**

**His brothers shrugged and left him there to cry.**

** So the next morning, Polyphemus rolled the boulder back again,**

**to let his sheep walk out an feed on grass.**

**But he groped around the doorway with his blind and mighty hands,**

**to make quite sure no Greeks could ever pass.**

** But still the sly Odysseus had a plan to get away,**

**beneath each sheep he tied one of his men.**

**The blinded Cyclopes missed them as each clung onto a fleece,**

**until the Greek found freedom once again.**

** And so Odysseus and his crew survived another danger,**

**they took their bearings, setting course for home.**

**But what Odysseus didn't know was just what lay ahead,**

**he still had many years and miles to roam.**

** Now if you wander through those seas and come to Cyclopes Isle,**

**don't panic if they catch you, and don't cry.**

**Just take a pole and heat it 'till the end is glowing hot,**

**and poke the evil giant in the eye!**


End file.
